


You Never Listen

by UnderscoreMax



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Bar fights, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fights, Fist Fights, Love Confessions, M/M, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: prompt: "why dont you ever listen to the people who love you?" "oh? so you love me now?"
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	You Never Listen

Flynn stumbled around a table and drunkenly wiped a dribble of blood off his brow. He said something too slurred to understand, but angry and provoking nonetheless. The other man flung himself across the table, fist coming to connect with Flynn's cheekbone.

He swore, a metallic taste under all the alcohol he had drunk. Before he could get back at the man, he had fallen flat. Flynn stared at the sprawled body and found him tracing up the hand that delivered such a punch. The still clenched fist led to a lithe arm, which connected to an all to familiar torso, and Flynn found himself looking down into the very pissed eyes of the one and only Spymaster, Mathias Shaw. 

Shaw's chest rose and fell in tight, even breaths, and Flynn recoiled. A hand clasped his arm, just this side of uncomfortably tight, and he was pulled towards the exit of the tavern. His mind sobered in light of Shaw's palpital anger, and Flynn could hear bits of venomous whispers as he stumbled behind.

His back collided with the brick building, and a slight swell of anger gave in his chest. He had half a mind to get back at Shaw, but was given no chance. 

"You never fucking listen, huh?" Shaw fisted his coat, pulling Flynn down and standing up tall enough to bring them to eye level. "Is this what I have to do? Save you again? Scold you like a child?"

Despite how aware he was that he wouldn't win against Shaw, he was still full of liquid courage. Flynn puffed in anger, feeding off of Shaw's.

"You never fucking listen to the people who love you."

"Oh so you love me now? Is that it Shaw?"

Flynn brushed Shaw off, straightening himself, now looking down at the redhead. "Is that what you call it?" he felt like shouting, but he couldn't anymore.

Shaw just stared, his anger giving way to something much more bitter. It hurt more, too. He breathed out, stepping his foot back, leaning away from Flynn.

"Yes."

Flynn deflated, his head pounded and everything was just a little too fuzzy to understand. He kept Shaw's gaze for a moment before looking back up at the bar.

He cussed, "I'm not drunk enough for this." He took one harsh step past Shaw before thin fingers wrapped around his arm.

"Flynn," he turned, squinting. 

Mathias looked nearly defeated, eyes pleading now. Flynn curled in on himself a bit at the look.

"Let me walk you home."

The night around them was quiet as they walked. The white lady and blue child hung high in the sky, far too late for Flynn to just be getting home. The Kul Tiran fumbled with the key for a few moments, leaving Shaw to wonder how he ever got in when he was even more drunk. He wasn't sure that Flynn could operate a lock if he was more inebriated. 

The door opened with a loud creak and Flynn stepped inside. Turning, he locked eyes with Shaw. "Good night, Spymaster"

Shaw squandered his words for a moment, "Yes, good night, Fairwind."

The door closed with another loud creak and Shaw sighed. He swore under his breath, jogging down the stairs and turning down the street, staying in the shadows. This wasn't going to be an easy conversation tomorrow morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I already uploaded smth today but,,,I did this instead of having a mental breakdown,,,, sorry bout any mistakes lmao


End file.
